Modern HTTYD - The Music Within
by GhostGod15
Summary: One thing I need to explain yes I now Rita is not his real mother, but Valka is the same but as a grandma and Stoick mom. In The Music Within a 16 finna be 17 years old boy name Hiccup wants to be a music artist, but his own parents don't believe in him or support him, along with that him and his friends get bullied at school by Heather can he sing to the top of it all or fall
1. Chapter 1

(Also Toothless is a human in this)

Scene 1 - (Hiccup's House)

Hiccup - Alright you're gonna love this song, Astrid

Astrid - You're not gonna play it with your guitar, now that not the Hiccup I know

Hiccup - I already have it recorded don't worry the next song I play I'll play with the guitar

Astrid - Ok, so is it a cover or a song you wrote

Hiccup - It's a cover that you'll enjoy

Astrid - I'm guessing it from an anime

Hiccup - Oh you know me well

*Astrid laugh a little*

*Start singing History Maker Cover by Natewantstobattle*

Can you hear my heartbeat?

Tired of feeling never enough

I close my eyes and tell myself that my dreams will come true

There'll be no more darkness

when you believe in yourself you are unstoppable

Where your destiny lies, dancing on the blades, you set my heart on fire

*Grandma Valka hears it and start smiling while drinking her coffee*

Don't stop us now, the moment of truth

We were born to make history

Stoick - *Face Palm* Oh My Gooodddd

We'll make it happen, we'll turn it around

Yes, we were born to make history

Born to make history(x2)

Don't stop us now, the moment of truth

We were born to make history

Rita - Jesus will you stop playing that music

We'll make it happen, we'll turn it around

Yes, we were born to make history.

Can you hear my heartbeat?

I've got a feeling it's never too late

I close my eyes and see myself how my dreams will come true

There'll be no more darkness

when you believe in yourself you are unstoppable

Where your destiny lies, dancing on the blades, you set my heart on fire

Don't stop us now, the moment of truth

We were born to make history

Stoick - WILL you STOP playing that HORRIBLE MUSIC, while Valka is laughing at him

We'll make it happen, we'll turn it around

Yes, we were born to make history

Born to make history(x2)

Don't stop us now, the moment of truth

We were born to make history

We'll make it happen, we'll turn it around

Yes, we were born to make history(x2)

We were born to make history(x2)

Yes, we were born to make history

Stoick - IF YOU DON'T STOP PLAYING THAT RIDICULOUS SONG I WILL DESTORY THAT GUITAR

Hiccup - Alright, sorry

Astrid - I hate him

Hiccup - I know, but let's just get ready for school

Astrid - Nice song though

Hiccup - Thanks, at least two people in this house like it, three if Toothless was here

Stoick and Rita - Hmp *smiling*

Valka - You two are some lame asses

Stoick - Why, Mom because we told him to stop playing that horrible music

Valka - Yes and you Stoick can't learn to accept who he is

Rita - He'll never be a music artist, Valka

Stoick - He doesn't know what real singing is

Valka - How about you shut your wanna be "Hey " looking ass up Rita because you're just a gold digger

*Hiccup and Astrid quietly laugh as they hear the conversation*

Rita - No I'm not... Honey can I get $1000 to go shopping

Stoick - Here *gives her $1000*

Valka - *facepalm* Dumdass

Stoick - He need to be more like me

Valka - He needs to be himself and not like you

Stoick - All he does is play that stupid guitar

Valka - Because that what he love to do jesus you're suppose to be a father, but yet you're

still a dumdass

Stoick - Whatever, I gotta go, later *leaves*

Rita - Me too to go shopping *smiling leaving*

Valka - Later bitches *sipping her coffee*

Hiccup - They'll never understand me *Hiccup and Astrid comes down the stairs*

Valka - Yeah because they're afraid that you'll be more successful than your father

Hiccup and Astrid - Really

Hiccup and Astrid - Jinx *looks at each other*

Hiccup - No one win

Valka - *chuckles* yeah because some fathers want their sons to be more successful

then them but some other fathers like yours don't want you to be more successful then them

because they want to be that top dog and just bring you down because you're different

and because he's small

*Hiccup and Astrid laugh while grabbing a bowl of cereal*

Astrid - You can't do your own son like that

Valka - Until he starts being a father he just another bully not I'm not gonna

put up with *sips her coffee*

Scene 2 - (Walking to school/Front Hall of the School/Locker)

*Astrid was in her cat form taking a short nap on Hiccup head*

Hiccup - Astrid *pokes her* we're coming up on the school

*Hiccup stops puts Astrid on the ground for her to transform back into her neko body*

Astrid - *grabs her bag from Hiccup and they started walking* Do think your dad will ever

accept who you are

Hiccup - I don't know

Hiccup - Maybe Grandma right he could be afraid that I'll be more successful

than him because I am different

Astrid - She is right, Hiccup your songs and covers are amazing I'll rather

listen to them than any other songs anyday

Hiccup - Thanks Astrid, it means a lot to me, *Both walk onto the school ground*

Hey look there Toothless

Toothless - Oh, Hey Hiccup, Hey Astrid

Hiccup and Astrid - Hey

Astrid - Jinx

Hiccup - Uhhh *hands her a dollar*

Astrid - Thank you

Toothless - Y'all still stay play that game

Hiccup - It's a good game...sometimes

Astrid - *laugh* Whatcha doin

Toothless - Finishing the mixing of Hiccup new song he wrote

Astrid - Really what it called *Happily hopping*

Hiccup - I'm not telling you it's a surprise for something big when it comes

Astrid - Aww you meanie

Hiccup - I'll buy you some ice cream after school

Astrid - Ya *hugs Hiccup*

Toothless - *chuckles* That easy huh

Hiccup - Yeah, come on let's head inside we don't want to be late

*Students including Toothless,Hiccup,and Astrid walk into the school*

Hiccup - Nice we didn't run into Heather

Heather - Hello losers *while walking up with her friends Ruffnut and Tuffnut*

Hiccup - Me *Facepalm* and my big mouth

Toothless and Astrid - Yep

Astrid - Idiot

Hiccup - Shut up *chuckling*

Heather - Well Well isn't it Mr and Mrs Nobody and Nobody jr

Toothless - Piss off Heather

Heather - Hush you cat *Hit Toothless with a magazine*

Toothless - Did she just hit me with a magazine

Astrid - Wait how is he a cat if I'm the only cat here

Hiccup - Yeah, *looking at Astrid then back at Heather* so are you stupid

or are you stupid stupid

Heather - HUSH

Toothless - *quietly* bitch

Heather - What

Hiccup - Nothing he said his arm itch *trying not to laugh, Astrid too*

Heather - Just get out of my way peasants *walking away*

Toothless - Whatever *quietly* with your annoying Amy Rose looking ass

*Hiccup,Astrid,and Toothless laugh while going to Nate's locker*

Astrid - She really need to put in her place

Toothless - You should punch her square in the face

*Hiccup opens his locker*

Hiccup - It wouldn't solve anything

Toothless - But it just stupid that she and her friends always bully us

Hiccup - True, but... *get push into the lockers by Snotlout*

Snotlout - Out of the way loser *walking away*

Astrid - Asshole

Hiccup - *gets up in knight armor* Snotlout the asshole will defend his girlfriend Heather honor

if we do anything to her especially you Astrid *goes back down then comes back up*

Toothless - How you do that

Hiccup - Do what *close his locker*

Astrid - I thought you boys like cat fight

Toothless - We do but I don't want to fight Snotlout

Hiccup - Yeah with his no neck having ass

*Hiccup,Astrid,and Toothless laugh while going to their music class*

Scene 3 (Music Class)

*Everybody walks in, Hiccup,Astrid,and Toothless take their next to each other*

Toothless - Where Gobber

Hiccup - Probably running a little... *get hit in the head with a paperball*

*Hiccup turns and see a group of peers with Heather laughing*

Astrid - *quietly* assholes

Hiccup - I know just ignore them *grab the paper and open it*

Hiccup - *sarcasticly* Wow it from my fans saying your dreams will never become

a reality because you and your friends are losers, wow we have such adoring assholes fans

Toothless - They're just haters don't let them get to you

Hiccup - *signing* I know, I don't know why I even bother with them

Astrid - You still buying me ice cream right

*All 3 of them laugh*

Hiccup - Yes, jeez you and your love for ice cream

Astrid - I love ice cream

*Gobber walks in*

Gobber - Sorry I'm late traffic is horrible, anyway something very special is

coming up *students starts to get a little hype* ,but it isn't officially announced until tomorrow

Every student - Awwwww

Dagur - This is why I hate you, you fat ass bitch

*Gobber give Dagur the death glare*

Dagur - *puts his hands up* You got it, I'm sorry

Gobber - However due to the coming up event I want to try a duet singing today, Toothless

would set up the music for us

Toothless - Sure *Gets up with his laptop and set up*

Gobber - And lets see... *students start rising their hands to come up to sing or rap*

Gobber - Hiccup and Astrid come up

*Both of them got up and came to the small stage*

Gobber - Alright I want you two to pick any song to sing as a duet it can a cover or

something you wrote

Heather - Don't choke Hiccup

*Students start laughing, than died down*, *Hiccup and Astrid rolled their eyes*

Hiccup - Alright give us a moment

Hiccup - *turns to Astrid* what song you wanna do

Astrid - *thinking* Remember the song we recorded 2 weeks ago

Hiccup - Perfect by design?

Astrid - Yeah that one

Hiccup - Alright *turns to Toothless* you got the mixing for Perfect by design

Toothless - What you think

*Hiccup and Toothless laugh*

Hiccup - We're doing that *goes get his guitar*

Gobber - Alright Hiccup and Astrid will be performing...*looking at Astrid*

Astrid - Perfect by Design, Hiccup and I wrote it ourselves *Hiccup comes back ready*

Hiccup - Alright we're ready *looking at Toothless*

Toothless - Here we go *click on his laptop*

Perfect by Design by Natewantstobattle and Amalee

H - Unplug the clock, I'm running out of time

I'm tired of everything that I called mine

I'm sick of trying to find a word that works

An ocean filled with photographs and names

I hang them on my wall without a frame

A million strangers walking past and stare

I swear I'm running fast but go nowhere

H - Can you rip the stitches one by one

A - I'll wake you up and let you know it's done

Both - You can hide but you know you can't run

H - Time and time again we fall in line

A - Cookie cutter houses all aligned

Both - Everything is perfect by design

So why can't I escape from my own mind?

*Students start clapping with the rhythm

H - Patiently awaiting something new

A - Something that won't remind me of you

Both - Open up the door I'm leaving soon

H - The corners of my mind are closing in

A - Rip away defenses wearing thin

Both - If it ends then where do I begin?

How did this get underneath my skin?

Both - Let me know when it's all said and done

Let me know when it's all said and done

Let me know when it's all said and done

Let me know when it's all said and done

*Students start clapping and cheering,except for Heather and her peers*

Gobber - Thank you Hiccup and Astrid,*smiling*, who's next

*students start rising their hands*

*Hiccup and Astrid sits back down in their seats*

Astrid - Look like we showed her

*Hiccup looks at Heather with a what expression*

Hiccup - *chuckles* she knows we're good she just don't want to admit it *smiling*

Astrid - *signing happily* The jealousy is real


	2. Chapter 2

Scene 4 (Lunch room)

*Students eating and chatting*

*Hiccup gets his lunch to eat with his friends*

*Hiccup walks but then Heather boyfriend Snotlout knock his lunch on to him*

*Students start laughing*

Hiccup - WHAT THE HELL

Snotlout - *sarcasticly* Opps sorry loser

*Hiccup sits down with Astrid and Toothless*

Hiccup - I hate her boyfriend *looking at Snotlout sitting down next to Heather*

Heather - Nice one babe *kiss Snotlout*

Toothless - I know but it high school the popular kids prey on the weak

Astrid - One day they'll get what coming to them, cause what goes around

comes around, you ok

Hiccup - Yeah, but I'm just wondering what the big surprise Gobber is

hiding from us

Toothless - Who knows... it could be something that could benfit you

Hiccup - I hope it does because I just want to shut my dad up once and for

all

Toothless - Again huh

Hiccup - Yes, he doesn't support or believe that I can become a music artist

he never does he want to be like him working in stock marketing company,

but I don't want that I just want to be myself and him to be a father and

support my dream

Toothless - Your grandma do

Hiccup - Yeah she does *frowning*

Toothless - And she fine too *drinking his soda*

Hiccup - Screw you Toothless with your Justin Bieber looking ass

*Toothless spit up his soda a little*

*Hiccup and Astrid laugh*

Toothless - touche

Scene 5 (Ice Cream Shop and Hiccup's House after they got ice cream)

*Hiccup and Astrid tells Toothless what happened this morning*

Hiccup - Than all I hear is *sarcasticly* IF YOU DON'T STOP PLAYING THAT RIDICULOUS

SONG I WILL DESTORY THAT GUITAR

Toothless - Wow, you're dad is a real douchbag

Hiccup - Yeah, he also a piece of ...

Ice Cream Shop Owner - LANGUAGE

*Hiccup and Toothless look at him then back at Astrid enjoying her ice cream*

Hiccup - You just love that ice cream don't you

Astrid - Ice cream

*Hiccup and Toothless laugh*

*Astrid finish hers and went for Hiccup's*

Hiccup - Oh no you don't

Astrid - Ice cream

*Toothless looks at them laughing*

Hiccup - You just finished your ice cream *laughing*

Astrid - Ice...Cream

*They both realize how close they was to each other and started blushing*

Toothless - Love birds

Hiccup - You can go ...

Ice Cream Shop Owner - LANGUAGE

*All look at him while Astrid turns back quickly and got a small bit of

Hiccup's ice cream*

Hiccup - Hey

*Astrid laughs then Hiccup and Toothless*

(Hiccup Home)

Hiccup - We're home

Valka - Welcome back,oh and hello Toothless *smiling*

Toothless - Hey Valka

Astrid - Hello Valka *Hiccup and Nata. hugs her*

Valka - Oh, hello little kitty and just in time too I'm making cupcakes

Hiccup - Really

Valka - Yeah and I could use some help

Hiccup - Already ahead of you give us a minute to change

Valka - Alright

*Hiccup and Astrid head up stairs to change clothes*

Toothless - What flavor we're making

Valka - Vanilla and Chocolate, so how was school

Toothless - The usually boring we have better things to do, but you should have seen

Hiccup and Astrid today they killed it

Valka - What they do

Toothless - Ok, so today in class Gobber wanted the students to sing in duets

and she called them up, and they sang perfect by design, and the students loved it

Valka - Except Heather

Toothless - Except Heather

Valka - *chuckles* She just another mean girl jealous of their talent, but you

know I just don't get it yeah he sing better but what the point of degrading or

being rude to him if they both can sing and love to sing so what the point just

worry about yourself and your passion and nobody else's if she stop being so

jealous she can be just as good as him and every other singer out there and

that goes for everybody that have their own dream and passion

Toothless - I know right, ... I love you

Valka - What

Toothless - Nothing

*Hiccup and Astrid comes back down*

Astrid - Alright let's make some cupcakes

*Short montage of them goofing around making cupcakes*

*13min pass after putting the muffins in the oven, they're just chatting*

Valka - So, Toothless told me about you two duets today

Hiccup - Yeah and of course...

All of them - Heather is jealous *all start laugh*

Hiccup - But, yeah it was good today and I enjoyed it *looking at Astrid*

Astrid - Yeah me too *looking back at Hiccup*

Toothless - You know for a cat you can sing

Valka - Well then let's hear another one

*Hiccup and Astrid shrugged their shoulders*

Hiccup - Alright, Toothless can you pick one

Toothless - Yeah *thinking* how about black and white I already have the mixing of it

Astrid - From Pokemon

Valka - Yeah, y'all both know it, y'all sing some parts of it from time to time

plus it's one of everybody favorite childhood show, even I watched it a few times

Hiccup - Alright *stares at Astrid, Astrid stares back*

*Start singing Black and White cover by Natewantstobattle *

H - It's always hard, When the journey begins.

A - Hard to find your way; Hard to make amends.

H - But there's nothing you can't do,

Both - 'Cause you've got the power inside of you.

H - It's never easy, To make a choice:

A - To keep things inside, Or raise your voice.

H - But for everyone there comes a time

Both - When the light inside begins to shine.

It's not always right or wrong,

As long as your spirit's strong.

It's not always win or lose,

It's the road you choose;

The answer's within.

It's not always black and white,

But your heart always knows what's right.

But let the journey begin

H - So many choices; How do we know?

A - So many places; Where do we go?

H - What should I say?

A - What should I do?

Both - Still, we're together me and you!

It's not always right or wrong,

As long as your spirit's strong.

It's not always win or lose,

It's the road you choose;

The answer's within.

It's not always black and white,

But your heart always knows what's right.

But let the journey begin:

Pokémon!

H - There's nothing you can't do,

Both - 'Cause you've got the power inside of you.

It's not always right or wrong,

As long as your spirit's strong.

It's not always win or lose,

It's the road you choose;

The answer's within.

It's not always black and white,

but your heart always knows what's right.

Let the journey begin:

Pokémon

*Hiccup and Astrid stare at each other smiling for 5sec*

Toothless - Love birds

Hiccup - Take your broke ass out coming over my house

*Valka and Astrid laugh*

Toothless - *looks at Valka and Astrid* Y'all not gonna defend me

Valka and Astrid - Nope

Astrid - Jinx

Valka - Damn it *gives her a dollar*

Toothless - Where our love go

*All of start laughing*

*Timer dings*

Valka - Muffins are done

Astrid - I get to taste the frosting first *running to the counter*

Hiccup - Oh, no you don't

Valka - It just cupcakes damn *scene fades*

*After enjoying cupcakes*

Hiccup - I forget you make the best cupcakes

Astrid - Yeah, we should make some next week

Valka - We're doing cookies next week Astrid

Toothless - That even better anyway it about time for me to go *get his bag* bye everybody

Hiccup - Bye man see you tomorrow

Toothless - you too, love you Valka

Valka - What

Toothless - Nothing *close the door*

Valka - What do that damn boy being saying

Hiccup - I don't know and I don't bother to ask

*All hears car get locked and Stoick and Rita walks in*

Stoick - You enjoyed your dinner

Rita - Yes I did *kissing Stoick*

Hiccup - Hey Mom, Hey Dad

*Walks pass ignoring him*

Hiccup - Hey

*Still ignoring him*

*Hiccup looks at a glass and knock it down*

Rita - Raccoon must have got into the trash again

Stoick - Yeah

*Astrid facepalm*

Valka - Boy if you don't say hey to your son

Stoick - Shut up mom *go to their room and close the door*

Valka - Hold on *getting her belt* this skin tone chicken bone ass boy got

me mess up *going up the stairs*

Hiccup and Astrid - Oh boy

Hiccup - Jinx

Astrid - Damn *hands him a dollar*

Hiccup - Ahhh revenge feels nice

Astrid - *chuckles* Shut up

Valka - What the hell you just said to me

Stoick - Hold on ma

*Hiccup and Astrid hears what going on*

*Valka starts whooping Stoick*

Stoick - AHHHHHHH, AHHHHHH, AHHHHH, AHHHHH

Rita - I'll call the police *Valka leaving the room*

Valka - Call the popo, I ain't scare of the popo ho

Hiccup - Well you handle that ass pretty well

Astrid - But seriously, they can't even say hey to their own child

Valka - Well maybe if he stayed in school longer he would understand the meaning

of hey, but his brain under developed

Hiccup and Astrid - Yep

Hiccup and Astrid - Jinx

Hiccup - No one win

Astrid - But now his butt is under developed *laughing*

*Cleans up the kitchen*

Scene 6 (Hiccup's bed room)

*Hiccup and Astrid looking at the night sky through his window*

Astrid - It look beautiful out there tonight

Hiccup - Yeah it does, I wish it could be like this everyday, I would just stare

at the sky until I fall asleep it just...so peaceful and free

Astrid - It like...all of our problems are wished away

Hiccup - And we're away in our own universe together

Astrid - Where no one can bother us

*Hiccup and Astrid stare at each other*

Astrid - Huhhh what you think Gobber huge surprise is

Hiccup - Oh, I don't know what you think it is

Astrid - I think it a talent show

Hiccup - A talent show?

Astrid - Yeah

Hiccup - I...slightly doubt it a talent show, I mean don't get wrong

that would be great, but I just want prove to him that this is me without

having an entrie crowd showing him that, I want him to see it from me

Astrid - I know, but you don't need to prove anything to him you know

you can sing, and you don't need his approval because you already got it

Hiccup - From who

Astrid - From you

Hiccup - Thanks but I still doubt its a talent show

Scene 7 (Music Class)

Gobber - The surprise is that we're having a talent show with record

companys who can help you create your own record company

*Students get exticed*

Hiccup - *chuckles* I stand corrected

Astrid - told you *smiling*

Toothless - Dude this could be the chance that you were looking for

Gobber - However they want to see what everybody can do on their own ,

so you all have to it solo

Students - Awwwww

Hiccup - *looks at Astrid* you comfortable to sing by yourself

Astrid - Yeah besides I learn from the best *nudging Hiccup*

*One student raises his hand*

Gobber - Yes

Dagur - Do the companys know that some people sing in duets or are in a band

Gobber - Yes, however they want to see how well can one do on their own

Dagur - *quietly* You fat ass bitch

Heather - Easy, because we all know that I'm going to win

Dagur - *quietly* I'm gonna kill you

Gobber - Not so fast Heather it not just this class it also the entire

school

Heather - So, wait everybody have to do it

Gobber - No, but that on you if you want to do it or not, but don't forgot

opportunity like this come once in a life time, so don't waste it

*goes back to her desk*

Gobber - Oh and Toothless I already told them about you so you're good to

go

Toothless - Thanks

Toothless - Hiccup, you and Astrid have to do this

Hiccup - I know this is the chance we get to prove ourselves

Astrid - And for you to finally shut your dad up once and for all

Toothless - Exactly, Hiccup you have to do this

Hiccup - I don't know, what if my dad know that we're doing the talent

show

Astrid - Screw your dad it doesn't matter, Hiccup it about you doing what you love,

no matter what people say

Toothless - Yeah because your dad and Heather can go...

Ice Cream Shop Owner - LANGUAGE

*All 3 look at the window looking at him, then back at each other*

Toothless - How did he... where was I... this is your dream Hiccup not theirs

and only you can make that dream a reality

Hiccup - You're right...

*Heather with her 2 bestfriends comes slamming her hand on Hiccup's desk*

*Hiccup turns looking a her*

Hiccup - What the

Heather - Listen you little brat you are not going to get in my way

of the talent show, so don't even think about doing it

Hiccup - If I don't *looking at her up and down*

*Heather and Ruffnut poured their ice coffee onto Hiccup and Astrid*

Heather and Ruffnut - Opps

*Students start laughing except Toothless and Gobber*

*Astrid was about to get up to hit Heather, but stop by Hiccup*

Hiccup - relax I'm here with you *holding her hand*

Tuffnut - *bell rings* later losers *leaves with Ruffnut and Heather*

*Gobber and Toothless check on Hiccup and Astrid*

Gobber - Are you two okay

Hiccup - Yeah we're okay

Gobber - I'll just send you two home for the rest of the day

*goes back to her desk*

Toothless - This is going to far can't you tell the principal

Hiccup - Heather father is the principal

*Astrid look angry*

*Hiccup squeeze her hand* - I'm here with you calm down

Toothless - Breath

*Astrid start breathing*

Scene 8 (Walking to Hiccup's House/Hiccup's House)

Astrid - Uhhhhh I HATE HER

Hiccup - Me too *kicking a can*, I don't understand why she does it

Astrid - I swear I'm close to scratching her face with my claws, you

should have let me fight her

Hiccup - It wouldn't solve anything, trust me I can see you beating her in a fight,

but you know how girls be if you fight her all Ruffnut gonna do is jump in

and jump you, and I don't want nothing to happen to you

Astrid - Hiccup you know I can handle myself why won't let me fight her

Hiccup - Because I wouldn't know what to do without you *began to cry a little*

I wouldn't know what to do, if I lost you or if you got hurt I wouldn't be able

to find myself again

Astrid - *Calms down* *hugs him,and he hugs back* Thank you Hiccup and I'm sorry

I know you care about me I'm gald I have you,Toothless,and Valka but ...I just wish things

were a little different

Hiccup - I know and I'm gald that I have you and that I found you in that alley *smiling*

Astrid - I don't know why we're hugging when we're covered in coffee *laugh a bit*

Hiccup - Yeah *chuckles* she really done it this time

Astrid - Heather can really go...

Ice Cream Shop Owner - LANGUAGE

*Both see him driving pass them*

Hiccup - HOW

Astrid - I don't know

*Astrid started walking, Hiccup followed behind her then put his around her letteing her know

he's here with her*

*Astrid blush and smile then put her head on his shoulder causing Hiccup to blush and smile*

*Arrives at Hiccup House*

Hiccup - Hey grandma

Valka - Hey you two okay

Hiccup - Yeah we're good

Valka - I would hug you both, but y'all covered in coffee

Hiccup and Astrid - Yeah

Hiccup - Jinx, but you can keep the dollar

Astrid - Thanks, I smell like cinnamon

Hiccup - I don't even know what the hell I am, Heather must drink fish because that

what I smell like

*Astrid and Valka laugh*

Astrid - I'm gonna go take a shower first I'll be back *leaves*

Valka - So, despite it being solo are you and Astrid gonna do it

Hiccup - Do what

Valka - The talent show, Gobber told me about on the phone

Hiccup - Maybe, I'm just trying not to let Astrid suffer if we do it, you know

because of Heather

Valka - Hiccup, me,Astrid,and Toothless know you had this dream since you were 10

years old, you can't your Mom,Dad, or Heather and her friends stop you

from achieving something you want to do this is who you are

Hiccup - I know but... I wish that... I can just hit back at them you know

Valka - "It ain't about how hard ya hit. It's about how hard you can get hit and keep moving forward.

How much you can take and keep moving forward. If you know what you're worth then go out and get what

you're worth. But ya gotta be willing to take the hits, and not pointing fingers saying you ain't

where you wanna be because of him, or her, or anybody! Cowards do that and that ain't you!"

Hiccup - Amazing words where you got it from

Valka- Rocky Balboa

Hiccup - Figures, but still nice quote

Valka - Listen, that guitar is just an instrument without it player, your songs are just words without

a voice, we all have a purpose in this world but we choose whether to embrace it. Life is always

going to hit you harder than anything, but it your choice to hit back. Don't stop being you

just because someone tell you you're no good, because in the end they'll be the one miserable

and if you don't start believeing in yourself I gonna smack the hell out you

Valka - Don't ever let somebody tell you you can't do something not even me, Heather,

your mom, or your dad. You got a dream you gotta protect it. If you want something go

get it period

Hiccup - You're right, I shouldn't let someone knock me,Astrid,Toothless, or anybody down because

we're doing something that we love doing and that making music and they can't stop us we're

going to peform in that talent show

Valka - Good, you know I was saving this for your birthday tomorrow but I'll give

it to you now *getting it from her pocket*

Hiccup - What this *getting the paper*

Hiccup - No way vip tickets to Fishlegs concert

Valka - Yep

Hiccup - Yes, Grandma I love you and I would hug you but I'm coverd in coffee

Valka - I love you too Hiccup

Astrid - *comes down stairs* what did I miss

Hiccup - *turns to her* we're entering the talent show and we're going to the Fishlegs

consert vip *shows her the tickets*

Astrid - No way, you're serious *grabbing the tickets*

Hiccup - Yes *scene fades with Hiccup happy*

Scene 9 (Hiccup's room)

*Hiccup and Astrid looking at the night sky through his window*

Astrid - Are we really entering the talent show

Hiccup - Yeah we are, I'm done with people pushing us down and holding us back this is who

we are and if they can't accept that they can go screw themselves nobody can't tell us

what we can and can't be

Astrid - It took you that long to realize that idiot

Hiccup - Shut up *both start laughing*

Hiccup - And you were right I don't need my father approval, I got my own approval

Astrid - *smiling* That good to hear *transform into cat and lay down on Hiccup lap*

Hiccup - *chuckles* Lazy cat *start stroking her,looking at the night sky through

his window* I was 10 when I found you in that alley

(More chapters to come back tomorrow for more)


	3. Chapter 3

Scene 10(In the past: After school/walking to Hiccup's house)

Future H - It was just another day of Heather and her friends bullying me...

*Heather and her friends was calling him names,throwing stuff at him, and pushing him*

Hiccup - Just leave me alone Heather

Heather - *mocking* just leave me alone Heather, quit being a crybaby

Toothless - Why can't you leave him alone

Ruffnut - You shut up

Hiccup - No, why can't you Heather was it that important to you to be popular

that you had to wreck our friendship, you're not a real friend if you do that,

or you're just doing this because you know that I am better than you

*Heather slaps Hiccup*

Toothless - Hey...

*Hiccup put his arm in front of Toothless*

Heather - Don't you ever talk to me like that again *walks away with Ruffnut and Tuffnut*

Tuffnut - You showed him

Toothless - You okay

Hiccup - Yeah *sniff* I just... need to be alone for a while

Toothless - Alright see you tomorrow *walks away*

*Hiccup walks with a sad look on his face letting tears drop from his face for 3min until

he hear a noise in the alley on his right*

Hiccup - *wipes his face* Hello...*walks in the alley* hello

Astrid(cat) - meow

Hiccup - Ahhh, oh it just a cat, *bend down* you look hungry *goes to pick up

Astrid, but she backs away*

Hiccup - It's ok,It's ok I'm not gonna hurt you *putting his hand out, not going any further*

*Astrid slowing walks up to his hand out*

Astrid(mind) - I trust you *putting her paw in his hand*

Hiccup - It's ok *picking her up, walking out of the alley* I'm gonna help you

Scene 11(In the past: Hiccup's house)

Hiccup - Grandma

Valka - In the kitchen

*comes in*

Hiccup - I need your help with this cat

Valka - A cat? *turns and see the cat in his hands*, is it alright

Hiccup - Not really I found it in an alley, it looks hungry and I don't

know whether it a boy or girl

Valka - Give it here *he hand her Astrid* go get a bowl and milk from

the fridge

Hiccup - ok *goes do what he told*

*Valka check to see the cat gender*, *Hiccup came back with the milk and bowl*

Valka - It's a girl

Hiccup - Really

Valka - Yes *puts Astrid down and pour the milk in the bowl*

*Astrid drinks the milk*

Hiccup - Who would abandon such an adorable cat

Valka - An asshole who doesn't know how to love something that who,

where you find her

Hiccup - In an alley, after I ran into Heather

Valka - A real friend would never abandon a friend

Hiccup - She only cares about her popularity more than our old

friendship

Valka - Then she not a friend she's a...I would say it but she's 10

Hiccup - *Laugh a bit* I know what you're gonna say *looks at Astrid(cat)*

*Astrid drinks the milk*

Valka - Oh yeah don't tell your father about her his punk ass is scared of cats

Hiccup - Really

Valka - Yes, he was extactly your age when he wetted himself because he got scared of a cat,

let her sleep in your room for tonight, he also scream like a girl everytime he's near a cat

Hiccup - Ok *laugh a bit*

Astrid(mind) - Such a nice family *still drinking the milk*

Scene 12(Hiccup's Room/Living room)

Hiccup - You can sleep in my bed tonight *putting her on his bed, then getting in*

Hiccup - Goodnight little buddy *petting her head, then going to sleep*

(The next morning)

Hiccup - *wakes up* What time is it *looks it see if the cat is there on his bed

but instead finds a girl with the Same color of the cat and with cat ears*

Hiccup - Uhhhhh *slowly got out of the bed, but trip and fell*, Woah

Astrid - *wakes up* *rubbing her eye* what was that noise *sees Hiccup*

*Both stare at each other*

Hiccup - Hummmm Hi *stands up*, *hear the door opening and rush to it*

*Valka opens the door and see Astrid was about to yell O.M.G by was stopped

by Hiccup*

*Hiccup remove his hand and close the door*

*All stare at each other*

Astrid - Sorry, I'm still not in control of changing into a human or cat

when I fall asleep, you're probably freaked out right now

Hiccup - She is, but not me, My name Hiccup what yours

Astrid - *sit down on the bed* my name is Astrid and as you know I'm a cat,

my father was a scientist and he wanted to make the first hybrid human animal

, so he experimented on me with a cat, it kinda works except that now I'm able

to transform into a cat as well, besides having just cat ears, my father

thought it was a good idea, but later found that it was the worst idea he ever

had, *sniff* he doesn't see me as his daughter, he see me as a freak, he doesn't

love me like he use to, until one day I couldn't take it anymore so I changed into

a cat and ran away, for an entrie month I was on my own, until your grandson found

me, and I thank you for helping me, I understand if you don't want me to stay

Valka - You poor thing, what of father experiment on their own child

Hiccup - Grandma can she stay with us

Valka - Yes she can

*Astrid smiles and hugs them both*

Astrid - Thank you

Hiccup - What about dad

Astrid - Your dad? Oh right he's the one who is afraid of cats

Hiccup - Yeah

Valka - Let me worry about him

Stoick - She cannot stay

Hiccup - Why not

Stoick - Because...

Valka - First,you gonna get your punk ass from behind the counter ducking like a bitch she not

gonna do nothing to you

*Stoick comes from behind the counter*

Stoick - Because I said so and, I don't want a freak living in our house

Astrid - I'M NOT A FREAK

Stoick - *trips* Damn *and got behind the counter again ducking*

Valka - Punk ass... relax Astrid I got this, Stoick you forget I'm still your mother and I still know

your past

Stoick - Oh, please you can't name 2

Valka - You didn't get you're liscence until you were 21, you failed 1st grade, you

don't know the meaning of mFishlegs name until you were 20 and Hiccup was only 5 when

he figured it out, beside cats you're scared of hamsters, I don't know how in the hell did you

fail art class, you're still my bitch...

*Hiccup and Astrid laugh*

Valka - and you wetted...

Stoick - Alright, Alright she can stay

Hiccup and Astrid - Yes

Hiccup and Astrid - Jinx *both laugh*

Stoick - Ugh But she sleeps in your room

Hiccup - That fine

Astrid - Thank you Hiccup and you too Ms. Haddock

Valka - Please call me Valka

Scene 13 (Hiccup's Room 3 weeks later/School)

Toothless - Wow so you're like a neko cat girl from anime

Astrid - Yeah if you put it that way

Hiccup - You watch anime too?

Astrid - Yeah

Toothless - What some of your favorites?

Astrid - I like Sword art Online, My hero academia, dbz, blue exorcist, and K

just to name a few

Hiccup - I like those shows too *looks at his music set up* you like to sing too?

Astrid - Yeah I actually wanted to become a singer *looks at his music set up*

I see you like to sing too

Hiccup - Yeah, could you sing an opening to an anime show

Astrid - sure *standing up* , but...

Hiccup - But what

Astrid - I never sang in front of people and I'm afraid to

Hiccup - It ok I'll help you *got up and guide her to the mic* just pretend that we're

not here it just you and the music,nobody else let the music flow through you,

you can do this

Astrid - *takes a deep breath* ok, you got Blue exorcist opening 2

Toothless - Yeah, here we go *click his laptop*

(Blue Exorcist 2 - "Itteki no Eikyou" cover by AmaLee)

Can you forgive

And forget your self-pride?

Let it all go

And recover your stride

I'll take the pain, so blame it on me

Give me the weight for everything

No matter how large, or how small

I will bear it all

Find forgiveness in your heart,

So you can continue on

Give a name to the rose - it's all the same

It'll still smell as sweet

Give a name to the rose - it's all the same

It won't change what you meant to me (Ah~)

If you live – Live your life with good intent

It returns somewhere along the way (Ah~)

But - would you give – Give it a second thought

When saying it reveals the lie

There's only 10% you're to blame for

But no one will share the fault

You take the heat, but no more

So now's the time, you gotta hold your own

And stand up tall

It's the number one thing you can never forget

Don't let them define you,

There is fight in you yet

I'll take the pain, so blame it on me

Give me the weight for everything

No matter how large, or how small

You and I can bear it all

Find forgiveness in your heart,

And you will continue on

Hiccup - Wow you are amazing

Astrid - *blush* Thanks, could you sing something

Hiccup - sure *thinks, then goes to his piano* sit next to me

*Astrid sits next to Hiccup*

Hiccup - Toothless, It's the right time *Toothless nod*

(Parasyte - It's the Right Time cover by Natewantstobattle)

Every word that you said

Echo on in my head

it's the only hope i got

Drowning out open seas

My own words make me sink

But you keep me afloat

But sometimes iiiiiii

i lose my miiiiind

One answer is all i need

say you're still here with me

i whispered "Will you let me hear?"

But now

i really need to see

To know you're a part of me

Now it's the right time

to take a step forward

Now it's the right time

You don't have to be afraid

I know

Over that hill there's something

Waiting for me

But i cannot get there alone

Petrified

Every time

By the dark

Before my eyes

But you give me my light

Used to be all alone

But with you i'm at home

Now just stay by my side

But sometimes iiiii

i lose my miiind

One answer is all i need

say you're still here with me

I whispered "Will you let me hear?"

But now

I really need to see

To know you're a part of me

Now it's the right time

To take a step forward

Now it's the right time

you don't have to be afraid

I know

Over that hill there's something

Waiting for me

But i cannot get there alone

Astrid - That was beautiful *smiling*

Hiccup - Thanks *smiling back*

(School)

Furue H. - and when you met Heather I knew you hated her

Astrid - It been a month I don't know about this

Hiccup - You'll be ok I'm here with you and if something happen and

you want to leave I'll go with with you

Astrid - Ok, I'm ready

Hiccup - Ok

*Both walk into the school*

*Some boys stared at her looking surprise*

Dagur - Woah a neko girl

Student 2 - I never seen a real one before only in anime

Astrid - They're not saying anything bad about me

Hiccup - I guess they're surprise to see a real neko girl

Heather - *walks to them* Hello you little brat... and who is

this freak

Astrid - I'm NOT a freak you little...

Hiccup - Let not say that Astrid

Heather - Astrid... huh you should listen to your boyfriend

Astrid - *blush* H - H - He's not my boyfriend

Hiccup - *blushing with her* We're just friends

Tuffnut - Doesn't seem like it freak *poking Astrid cat ear*

Ruffnut - You're just nobody like Hiccup

(Younger)Gobber - Heather do you,Ruffnut,and Tuffnut need to get sent

to the office

Heather - No, come on *all 3 walk away*

Toothless - You two okay

Hiccup - Yeah thanks for getting Gobber

Gobber - Hiccup who you're new friend here

Hiccup - Oh, this is Astrid she new here

Astrid - Nice to meet you *smiling*

Gobber - Nice to meet you too *walks away*

Astrid - I HATE Heather

Hiccup - I know I can tell

Scene 14 (5 years later Night time Pool)

Future Hiccup - You taught me how to have fun and live a little again I thank you

for that

Hiccup - *laughing* We shouldn't be here

Astrid - *chuckles* You need to learn to live a little *popping one claw*

*Astrid pick lock the lock and unlock the gate*

Hiccup - No wonder you ask me to bring my swimming trunks and towels you wanna

break into the pool for a night swim

Astrid - Oh come on Hiccup what's life without a little fun

Hiccup - *considering* Alright let's go

Astrid - Yes *opening the gate*

*Both walks to the pool changing area change to their swimsuit and went to the pool*

Astrid - Ok jump in

Hiccup - Oh no no no ladies first

Astrid - No please I insist

Hiccup - I'm gentlemen though

Astrid - I'm a cat I hate water

Hiccup - But you're still human

Astrid - Touche, alright how about we both jump in on 3

Hiccup - Fair enough

Astrid - Ok 1...2...3

*Hiccup jumps in except Astrid*

Hiccup - No fair you liar

*Astrid laugh, then kneeled down*

Astrid - That was too good

Hiccup - Yeah it was, what that behind you

Astrid - Mph *turns but then get pulled into the water* woah

*Hiccup laugh*

Astrid - So, that how it gonna be

Hiccup - Yeah that how it gonna be

*Astrid splash water on Hiccup* *Laugh*

(Playing I'll save you by Jordan Sweeto)

Hiccup - Oh so that how you feel ok *splash water on Astrid* *laugh*

Astrid - Oh it on

*Both splash water on each other laughing swimming and having a good time*

(End of I'll save you by Jordan Sweeto)

*Both of them sitting on the stairs on the pool*

Astrid - You're glad that we snuck into the pool

Hiccup - Yeah, it been so long since I had this much fun thank you

Astrid - You're welcome, you used to have a lot of fun

Hiccup - Yeah, before I met you I was friends with Toothless and Heather

Astrid - Wait, you were friends with that bitch, Heather, the one that been

bullying us

Hiccup - Yeah crazy right,but she wasn't like this before I found you she was my best friend

like Toothless the best I could ask for we use to play tag,cop and robbers you know child games,

then one day those twins name Ruffnut and Tuffnut started talking to her making her their

friend and she started hanging out with them day by day I watch as she went to being my friend

to be being my bully, one day I pulled her to the side and I ask why don't you want to hang out

with me anymore and she said this I'm popular I don't need a loser like you or Toothless

around me, since that day she just bully me everyday, I was on the road to suicide

until I found you, and made me see hope again

Astrid - It awful what happen to you, I'm sorry

Hiccup - Thanks, my dad or mom didn't even care when I told them about it

Astrid - That mess up

Hiccup - I know

*Astrid thought to herself and came up with a plan*

Astrid - Come on *getting out of the water*

Hiccup - Why where we're going

Astrid - To the store and call Toothless

Hiccup - For what

*Astrid smiles*

Scene 15 (Store/the bullies houses)

(Playing Florrie - Live A Little)

*Astrid,Hiccup, and Toothless go to the store buys tiolet paper,silly string cans,

and gloves*

*Goes to Ruffnut,Tuffnut,and Heather and tp and silly string their houses while wearing

gloves*

*They rang their doorbells and Ruffnut,Tuffnut,and Heather go to see their house

is a mess*

Ruffnut - What the f-

Tuffnut - MOM

(End of Florrie - Live A Little)

Heather - What the hell DAD

Scene 16 (Back to present Hiccup's Room)

Hiccup - You thought me how to be free again, you're the best thing that

ever happen to me

Astrid(cat) - *purs*

Hiccup - *chuckles* You're cute when you pur

*Hiccup covers his mouth , while Astrid got off his lap and change into a human*

Astrid - Did you just say I'm cute when I pur

Hiccup - No

Astrid - Yes you did

Hiccup - Did not

Astrid - Did to

Hiccup - Did not

Astrid - Did to

Hiccup - Did not

Astrid - Did to

Hiccup - Did NOT

*Hiccup tackles Astrid on his bed*

Hiccup - Say I didn't or I'll tickle you

Astrid - Don't you dare

*Hiccup tickles her* *Both laugh*

Hiccup - Say it

Astrid - Ok ok you didn't say it *laughing*

Hiccup - Thank you *laughing*

*both stare at each other as the laughing died down*

*Hiccup and Astrid look at each other blushing*

Hiccup - You are... cute though

Astrid - Thank you

Hiccup - I... feel so...

Astrid - Strange

Hiccup - Yeah, but it a good type of strange

Astrid - I feel it too, but would want to be with a cat

Hiccup - I don't care you're still human... and beautiful to me

*Both start to lean in closing their eyes about to kiss*

*Until a knock on his door interrupted it*

Stoick - What going on in there

*Hiccup and Astrid jumps*

Hiccup - Nothing

Stoick - Yeah sure nothing going on

*Stoick walks away*

Astrid - Ummmm we should get some sleep

Hiccup - Yeah *scene fades to next day*


	4. Chapter 4

Scene 17 (Fishlegs Concert)

Hiccup - I can't believe we're at the Fishlegs concert

Astrid - Me too I always wanted to go

Hiccup - I wonder if Toothless is here

Toothless - Hey guys

Hiccup - Hey Toothless I didn't expect for you to be here

Toothless - Why would I miss this, oh and happy birthday

Hiccup - Thanks man

Astrid - You got vip too

Toothless - Yep y'all not the only one

Hiccup - Nice we got the gang together and we get to come here for my birthday

*putting his arm around Astrid and Toothless* this is the best birthday I could

ask for, come on let head backstage

Astrid - And let hope Heather and her friends aren't here

Toothless - They are but they don't have vip passes

Astrid - Nice, she doesn't derserve one for bullying all this time

Hiccup - Damn right *walks with his friends*

Ruffnut - Girl, Fishlegs is so hot

Tuffnut – Then go marry him

Heather - He'll be marrying me first before her

Tuffnut – Whatever you say

Scene 18 (Backstage of Fishlegs Concert)

Astrid - I still can't believe we get to come backstage

Hiccup - I know this is awesome

Toothless - I brought my laptop for him to sign

Astrid - Don't we also get to meet him

Hiccup - Oh yeah we do, I wish brought my guitar for him to sign

Announcer - Concert begins in 2min

Hiccup - Oh shoot come on let head back out...

Fishlegs - AHHHHHHH

*Hiccup,Astrid,and Toothless ran to the commotion, and see Fishlegs heavy covering

his eyes*

Hiccup - What happen

Fishlegs bodyguard - The makeup artist accidently sprayed hair spray into

his eyes

Fishlegs - AHHHHH

Astrid - Can he still perform

Fishlegs bodyguard - Yeah, but.., are you neko girl like from an anime

Hiccup - Yeah she is, wait wait wait wait out all of questions you're

gonna ask that when he need help right now

Fishlegs bodyguard - Right uhhhh... it'll take him about 15 more minutes

Astrid - You realize the crowd out there not gonna wait 15 mins for him

Fishlegs bodygurad - Yeah I know

Toothless - Damn, is there anybody else that can perform until he ready

Fishlegs bodyguard - No

Toothless - Man,*thinking*...what about Hiccup and Astrid

*Both look at him*

Fishlegs bodyguard - Can they sing

*Toothless look at them*

Hiccup and Astrid - Yes

Toothless - None of you say jinx this is serious right now

Hiccup - We know jeez

Fishlegs - Let them perform until I'm ready, and don't let me down *walks away with help*

Hiccup - Let's do this then

Astrid - Wait Hiccup are you sure we can do this

Hiccup - Yeah we can so let do this, and do you remember how to play the guitar like

I taught you

Astrid - Yeah

Hiccup - Good

Scene 19 (Crowd/Stage)

Ruffnut - Too bad Hiccup can't come to the concert

Tuffnut - Or his freak cat friend

Heather - Trust me if he came we would have ruined his birthday

Ruffnut - Oh my god today is his birthday

Heather - Yep, and it would have been his worst birthday ever if he was here

*Heather and her friends entered the crowd*

*Crowd shouting and screaming waiting for Fishlegs to come out*

*Fishlegs bodyguard come out*

Fishlegs bodyguard - Listen everybody Fishlegs had a little accident and can't

perform for the next 15min

Crowd - boooo

Fishlegs bodyguard - But but, we have other performers to entertain you all until he's ready, so

here is Hiccup,Astrid,and Toothless

*Hiccup,Astrid, and Toothless come out*

Tuffnut - Wait that Hiccup

Heather - No way

*Crowd is silent, Hiccup nod to Toothless*

(Start singing Enjoy the show by Natewantstobattle ft jacksepticeye)

Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls

Gather 'round, gather 'round!

Sit back, relax, and please, stay in your seats

Kick your feet up and grab some popcorn!

Oh, and of course

Lest we not forget

Enjoy the show...

Scene 20 (Hiccup's Room/School Enterance/Video)

Hiccup - *wakes up* HMMM man *wakes up Astrid* hey get up

Astrid - *wakes up* I feel like I have a hangover even though we don't drink

Hiccup - What did we do last night, I feel all rock out

Astrid - I don't remember and I'm not gonna bother trying to remember let just get to school

Hiccup - Yeah and we can pick up some coffee along the way

Astrid - That for sure *going to the bathroom and closing the door*

(School Enterance)

*Hiccup and Astrid walk into the school and students are staring at them*

Hiccup - Hey Toothless

Toothless - Hey Hiccup, hey Astrid

Astrid - Hey

Hiccup - Why are they staring at us

Toothless - Y'all don't remember

Astrid - No

Toothless - Here this should refresh your memory *give them his phone to look at

a video*

Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls

Gather 'round, gather 'round!

Sit back, relax, and please, stay in your seats

Kick your feet up and grab some popcorn!

Oh, and of course

Lest we not forget

Enjoy the show

Come one, come all

And behold we have a sight!

Immeasurable, a spectacle

Of innocence and fright!

Oh maybe two, three, four

Or even five long nights!

Now you're crawling, ever stalling with no end in sight

*Crowds start clapping with the rhythm*

Up all night to see if you can make it

All new friends to see if you can take it

Be still, be quiet

They still know you haven't left yet

*Crowd start screaming and yelling with enjoyment*

And we'll pretend, we'll just pretend

Pretend that day would never end

I'll make believe that you can see

Everything they did to me

Nowhere to hide, and now we're through

But if we were just like you

I'll be your friend, I'll be your friend

You can trust me 'till the end

There's something bad inside me

I'm broken beyond fixing, save me

I know that we've all been here

It only hurts a second, there's nothing to fear

I have you hidden way too well

It's time to let you out

Put on a mask to hide yourself

That made you one of us now

And we'll pretend, we'll just pretend

Pretend that day would never end

I'll make believe that you can see

Everything they did to me

Nowhere to hide, and now we're through

But if we were just like you

I'll be your friend, I'll be your friend

You can trust me 'till the end

We need you so we can escape

If they find you, it'll be too late

Both - We need you so we can escape

If they find you, it'll be too late

And we'll pretend, we'll just pretend

Pretend that day would never end

I'll make believe that you can see

Everything they did to me

Nowhere to hide, and now we're through

But if we were just like you

I'll be your friend, I'll be your friend

You can trust me 'till the end

Now we're afraid, we're all afraid

Afraid that it might be too late

They never learn to wait their turn

Now we get to watch them burn

Nowhere to hide, and now we're through

But if we were just like you

I'll be your friend, I'll be your friend

You can trust me 'till the end

Trust me 'till the end

*Crowds cheers*

Toothless - The people love us especially y'all two duets song, go to 5:46

Both - Everything is perfect by design

So why can't I escape from my own mind?

*Crowds cheers*

Hiccup - Wow people love us

Toothless - Yeah the video got 5 million views already

Astrid - 5 million views

Toothless - Yeah, also read the comments

Hiccup - Joe357 somebody get these 3 a record deal already

Astrid - PrincessPeach19 Hiccup and Astrid singing together is straight fire

Toothless - Read Robot47 comment

Hiccup - Hiccup and Astrid are cute together

*Both blush and look at each other*

Hiccup - I'm gonna stop reading now *handing back Toothless his phone*

Toothless - Oh,also Fishlegs tweeted out saying "Thank you Toothless,Hiccup,and Astrid if it

wasn't for you guys the concert would have been ruined I also heard about your

talent show going on in your school see you soon hope either Hiccup or Astrid

win"

Hiccup - He's coming to our school

Toothless - Yep

Hiccup - So not only we just got famous but Fishlegs is also rooting for one of us

to win the talent show

Astrid - Can this day get any better

*All 3 walks to their music class*


	5. Chapter 5

Scene 21 (Music Class)

*All 3 entered the classroom*

Dagur - Yo, Hiccup you killed that performent last night

Hiccup - Thanks man

Camicazi - Astrid your singing is amazing

Astrid - Thank you

Alvin - Toothless amazing mix on those songs man

Toothless - Thanks dude

Heather - Well Well isn't this nice *walking up to Hiccup and his friends*

the loser,the freak, and the brat getting compliments isn't that sweet

Tuffnut - It is but hearing them make me wanna barf

Ruffnut - You see Hiccup not everybody like your music, which is why Heather

is going to win the talent show

Heather - Yeah, because you are never going to be a music artist and you"ll never

be as good as me so do us all a favor and don't enter the talent show with your

lameass singing

Students - OOOOOOOO

Hiccup - You know what I'm done *dropping his bags and going to the small stage with

his guitar* Toothless come down here please

Astrid - Oh you screw up badly

Heather - Did I

Astrid - Yeah you did

*Toothless comes down to the stage and Hiccup whisper something in his ear*

Toothless - No no no are you serious right now *laughing*

Hiccup - Yes

Toothless - Yes

*Toothless sets up his laptop*

Toothless - Ohh I been waiting for this day

Hiccup - Heather I don't know why you abandon our friendship and I don't know what

happen to you when we use to be such good friends, but this song for you

Dagur - Let me record this

(Start singing Paramore Ignorance cover by Natewantstobattle)

If I'm a bad person, you don't like me

Well, I guess I'll make my own way

It's a circle, a mean cycle

I can't excite you anymore

Where's your gavel? Your jury?

What's my offense this time?

You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me

Well sentence me to another life.

Don't wanna hear your sad songs

I don't wanna feel your pain

When you swear it's all my fault

Cause you know we're not the same

(Hey)

We're not the Same

(No)

Oh, we're not the Same

Yeah but we used to stick together,

We wrote our names in blood,

(Hey)

But I guess you can't accept that the change is good

It's good, it's good

Well, you treat me just like another stranger

Well, it's nice to meet you, sir

I guess I'll go,

I best be on my way out

You treat me just like another stranger

Well, it's nice to meet you, sir

I guess I'll go,

I best be on my way out

Ignorance is your new best friend,

Ignorance is your new best friend

And this is the best thing that could have happened,

Any longer and I wouldn't have made it

*Astrid laughing and clapping*

It's not a war, no, it's not a rapture

I'm just a person, but you can't take it

The Same tricks that, that once fooled me

They won't get you anywhere

I'm not the Same kid from your memory

Well, now I can fend for myself

Don't wanna hear your sad songs

I don't wanna feel your pain

When you swear it's all my fault

Cause you know we're not the Same

(Hey)

We're not the Same

(Hey)

Oh, we're not the Same

Yeah, we used to stick together,

We wrote our names in blood,

But I guess you can't accept that the change is good

It's good, it's good

Well, you treat me just like another stranger

Well, it's nice to meet you, sir

I guess I'll go,

I best be on my way out

You treat me just like another stranger

Well, it's nice to meet you, sir

I guess I'll go,

I best be on my way out

Ignorance is your new best friend,

Ignorance is your new best friend.

Ignorance is your new best friend,

Ignorance is your new best friend.

Well, you treat me just like another stranger

Well, it's nice to meet you, sir

I guess I'll go,

I best be on my way out

You treat me just like another stranger

Well, it's nice to meet you, sir

I guess I'll go,

I best be on my way out

Students - OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Dagur - Oh my god, He just diss Heather bruh,he just diss Heather bruh

*laughing*

*Heather with her mouth open is shocked*

Hiccup - Well, I'm going home for today Toothless, Astrid y'all coming

Toothless - Yes

Astrid - Right behind you

Hiccup - If Gobber come tell him that we're out sick

Alvin - We got y'all covered

Toothless - Thank you *All 3 of them leaves*

*Tuffnut and Ruffnut check on Heather*

Tuffnut - Heather

Ruffnut - Heather are you ok

Heather - He is gonna pay

Scene 22(Walking home/Hiccup's House)

Toothless - That was crazy you just diss Heather in front of the entire class

Astrid - That bitch had it coming to her

Hiccup - She been had it coming I just decided not to do it when I first recorded that

cover for the song, but today she pushed it

Toothless - What makes it worse is that someone was recording the whole thing and

now it gonna be posted on YouTube *laughing*

Astrid - Now she gonna see how it feels to get made fun of

Hiccup - Exactly you see it all fun and games when they she makes fun of people, but

when she one being made fun of it's a problem

Toothless - Man, Hiccup you made my day I'll catch y'all later

Hiccup - Alright man later

Toothless - Hey don't forget the talent show tomorrow

Hiccup - Trust me we ain't gonna forget

Astrid - Let just hope your dad not home

Hiccup - He works everyday for a stock marketing company, why would he be home

Astrid - You're right his wimp ass got nothing better to do anyway

Hiccup - Exactly

Astrid - What if he is there and ask why you're back

Hiccup - I'm gonna tell why ,just like Heather I'm done putting up with his crap

this ends today

Astrid - Preach Hiccup preach

*Both laugh*

*Entering Hiccup house*

Valka - Hiccup Astrid what you two doing back here

Astrid - Me,Toothless,and Hiccup decided to leave school after he just did

Valka - This better be good what you do

Hiccup - I diss Heather

Valka - *laugh* That bitch had it coming

Astrid - That same thing I said

Hiccup - We all knew she had it coming what else is there to say

Stoick - Hiccup Astrid what are y'all doing back here

Hiccup - We left school

Rita - What

Valka - Don't say what you heard him you ain't deaf

Stoick - Wait... why

Hiccup - I diss Heather

Stoick - You diss...

Rita - What the hell is your problem

Hiccup - What my problem what your problem all you do is go shopping for clothes

and to get hair and nails all done you're just a gold digger

Stoick - Shut up... you are going back to apologize to her

Hiccup - What no

Rita - What

Hiccup - I said no you heard me all my life she been bullying me and she finally

got what she deserve, when I told you about her neither you or dad did anything

about it, she used to be friend for crying out loud my best friend,but then she goes

to bully me, so no she got what was coming to her and I'm not apologizing,all she did

was bully me and push me down just like you and dad what kind of parents does that every

since I turned 5 you two have been nothing but assholes to me

Stoick - Because you don't have future with music, but she does she is like the

daughter I never had

Astrid - See,that the point what kind parent are you,yall are just some bullies

pushing down their own son what kind parents does that to their own child,you

don't deserve to be called parents or even have a child if y'all just gonna do that

and how are y'all gonna be adults when right now acting like a bunch of kids bullying

and neglecting your own son both y'all are sad excuses of a parent

Rita - You stay out of it

Valka - No she will not,she have been part of this family since day 1 when they both

were 10 years old human or cat, she will always be a memeber of this family,bitch

Rita - Who you calling a bitch

Valka - You, you skank you must be deaf too go get some hearing aids by selling

those dresses you got and p.s they make you look fat

Rita - I will call the police on your ass

Valka - Call the popo I ain't scare of the popo ho *grabs her crossbow*, call the popo ho

Stoick - ENOUGH, Hiccup you will apologize to Heather and you will not perform

in the talent show

Hiccup - You're just afraid that I'll be more successful than you, so no

I'm not going to apologize to Heather, I'm going to perform at the talent show, you're sad

excuse of a father *point at Stoick* you're a sad excuse of a mother *point at Rita

and *grab his guitar* this song for you

(Start singing I'd Love to Break it to You by Natewantstobattle)

Walking on the line

Directions leads you to who knows where

Say you're doing fine

But no one asked and nobody cares

Now I'm watching from the outside

Hear all the outcries

But no one will lend a hand

They're setting up and you're the punchline

You learned you're never in demand

You're on your own

Such a damn shame

I'd have to break it to you

You're all alone

You oughta just stay quiet

You can't do that can you?

Parading like you own the place

But give it time we'll all forget your face

You're on your own

Such a damn shame

No one's ever coming for you

Staring at the sky

You dream to one day become that star

The journey's do or die

But you're not willing to go that far

Now I'm watching from the upside

You're on the decline

And now you're falling way too fast

They're setting up but you're not in sight

Because you know that you can't last

You're on your own

Such a damn shame

I'd have to break it to you

You're all alone

You oughta just stay quiet

You can't do that can you?

Parading like you own the place

But give it time we'll all forget your face

You're on your own

Such a damn shame

No one's ever coming for you

Such a damn shame

No one's ever coming for you

Said I'm watching from the upside

You're on the decline

And now you're falling way too fast

They're setting up but you're not in sight

You're talking tongue tied

'Cause you know you can't last

Now I'm watching from the outside

Hear all the outcries

But no one will lend a hand

They're setting up and you're the punchline

You learned you're never in demand

You're on your own

Such a damn shame

I'd have to break it to you

You're all alone

You oughta just stay quiet

You can't do that can you?

Parading like you own the place

But give it time we'll all forget your face

You're on your own

Such a damn shame

No one's ever coming for you

(End of I'd Love to Break it to You by Natewantstobattle)

Hiccup - Grandma can you keep an eye on my guitar *handing her his guitar*

Valka - Sure *taking it while smiling*

Hiccup - Come on Astrid let's get out of here *heading out the door with her*

Hiccup - Oh yeah you may have a lot of money, but you know as well just as I do

you won't last without me *close the door*

Valka - ooooo you just got burn bitch

Stoick - YOU LITTLE BRAT

Astrid - I can't believe you just diss your own dad

Hiccup - I know crazy right... wanna go to the amusement park

Astrid - Just us two

Hiccup - Yeah like you said what's life without a little fun

Astrid - Ok,but how are we gonna get there

*Hiccup shows he stole his dad's car keys*

Astrid - *laugh* You stole your dad car keys

Hiccup - You got to live a little, now let's go before he freaks out again

*Both get in his dad car and go to the amusement park*


	6. Chapter 6

Scene 23 (Lunch Room)

Snotlout - I'm gonna kill Hiccup

Ruffnut - You better he has no right to diss Heather

Dagur - Hey Heather say hi to ignorance for me *laughing*

Tuffnut - There're gotta be some way we can get him back

Ruffnut - How we know almost nothing about him the only person who knows Hiccup

is Heather

Tuffnut - What you think Heather

Heather - *thinking* I think there is way to get back at him

Snotlout - How babe

Heather - I used to be friends with that twerp, and his father don't want him

to be a music artist

Ruffnut - So, you're thinking we form an arangement with his father

Heather - Yeah

Tuffnut - And, what the arangement

*Scene fades with Heather smiling*

Scene 24 (Amusement Park Entrance)

*Hiccup and Astrid arriving at the amusement park and walking to the entrance*

Hiccup - I haven't been here in a long time

Astrid - Me neither I haven't been here since I was ten

Hiccup - I haven't since I was 8

Astrid - Really

Hiccup - Yeah, I ask my dad can we go, but he said no, so grandma took me using my

dad credit card, and when he found out I didn't go ever since

Astrid - Wow lucky you had Valka around growing up life would have been tough for you

Hiccup - Yeah, she's like a mother figure to me and you

*Arrive at the entrance*

Worker - Hi, just 2 tickets

Hiccup - Yeah, just 2 *handing him 50*

Worker - Alright *handing him their entrance tickets* have fun

Astrid - Thank you

*Both walk in the amusement park*

Scene 25 (Hiccup House)

Stoick - If you do it it'll destroy him alright, but what if you do it and he still

does it any way what then

Heather - That where you and Rita come in, either way it a win-win situation, but

Hiccup still lose

Rita - Then I guess we're set

Stoick - Alright you got yourself a deal *Shaking hands with Heather*

Scene 26 (Amusement Park)

Astrid - So, where should we start first

Hiccup - You lead the way, ladies first

*Astrid smiles taking Hiccup hand*

(Start playing You and I by Anarbor)

*Montage of Hiccup and Astrid having fun and getting closer to each other*

(End of You and I by Anarbor)

*It now night time, Hiccup and Astrid are walking while holding hands*

Astrid - I definitely had fun today

Hiccup - Me too I'm glad we skip school for this

Astrid - Yeah,...ok we need to at least get on one more ride before we leave

Hiccup - *thinking*... how about the ferris wheel

Astrid - Yeah let's go

*Both head to the ferris wheel and got on*

Hiccup - Have you been on the ferris wheel before

Astrid - Yeah when my dad took me before all this, what about you

Hiccup - When my grandma took me that one time

*Ferris wheel start to move, rising to the top then stopping*

*Both look at the beautiful night sky with the moon shining down on them*

(Start playing Gotta find you from Camp Rock)

*Hiccup looks at Astrid and Astrid looks back*

Hiccup - This is nice

Astrid - What is

Hiccup - Us *moving closer to her* just being together

Astrid - Yeah *moving closer to Hiccup* I feel like myself when I'm with you

*Both stare at each other*

Hiccup - You look beautiful in the moonlight

Astrid - Thanks *blushes*

*Both start to lean in and close their eyes*

*Both kiss each other*

*Both back away and sit back smiling while look the night sky while Astrid rest

her head on Hiccup shoulder*

Scene 27 (Hiccup's Home/Backyard)

*Scene open with Hiccup and Astrid cuddled up sleeping* (NO,THEY DIDN'T HAVE SEX)

*Both wake up*

Hiccup - Morning

Astrid - Morning, you ready for the talent show

Hiccup - More than I'll ever be, come on we should get ready

*Both get out of bed,eat,brush teeth and get dress*

Valka - Astrid, I need you to come with me real quick I got this errand I

to run and I need your help

Astrid - Ok, I'll be back love you *kissing Hiccup on the cheek*

Hiccup - Love you too

*Astrid goes down stairs*

Astrid - What the errand

Valka - My friend got a mice in her house, so you either chase it out or

I depose it *showing the crossbow* come on oh and you need to be a cat

Astrid - Got it

*Hear door closes and car leaves*

(Backyard)

*Rita open the backyard gate and let Heather,her bf, and friends in*

Rita - Y'all ready

Snotlout - Of course why wouldn't we be

Rita - Alright,Stoick call him down

*Stoick nods his head*

(Hiccup's Room to Backyard)

Stoick - Hiccup

Hiccup - Yeah

Stoick - Come to the backyard real quick I need your help moving these boxes of

new stuff for the pool

Hiccup - *sign* Ok

*Hiccup goes downstairs to the backyard*

Hiccup - Alright what you need help with

*Snotlout comes and punch him Hiccup in the face and holded him*

Hiccup - WHAT THE HELL, let go of me

Snotlout - Not a chance

Stoick - It's upstairs in his room

Tuffnut - Me and Ruffnut will get it *smiling heading inside*

Hiccup - What are they doing here and what are you talking about

Heather - You'll find out

Hiccup - What's she doing here

Rita - You'll see

*Tuffnut and Ruffnut come back with his guitar and hands it to Stoick*

Hiccup - HEY, put that back in my room

Stoick - No son, you see you're about to find out that life isn't fair *getting his

bat and placing Hiccup guitar on the ground*

Heather - And that everything you do has a consequence

Stoick - Ladies first *handing Heather the bat*

Heather - Thank you,... you shouldn't have diss me

Hiccup - NO

*Heather hits his guitar multiple times causing a few peices to break off*

*Shows memory of getting that guitar and first playing it*

Heather - Your turn *handing Stoick the bat*

Ruffnut - You should've learn your place

Stoick - She right son, but it too late for that now *starts to hit Hiccup guitar with the bat*

*Hiccup struggles to get loose from Snotlout but couldn't*

*Stoick stops*

Stoick - Sorry son but she got more of a chance of becoming a music artist than you

Rita - And now, it time for the grand finale, Heather you do the honors

Heather - With pleasure *she picks up his guitar by the long end and smash

the big end on the ground breaking the guitar*

*Hiccup couldn't do nothing but stare*

*Snotlout let go of Hiccup as he fell to his knee*

Stoick - Now if you excuse us we all have a talent show to get to

*All follow behind Stoick as Heather goes to Hiccup*

Heather - Like I said you'll never be a music artist *leaving Hiccup alone*

Scene 28 (Hiccup Backyard)

*Astrid and Valka enter the house*

Valka - Lucky you're a cat otherwise that mouse would never got out of the

house

Astrid - I'm glad I scared it out because I don't eat mice

Valka - Want some water

Astrid - Yes

*Astrid looks and see the backyard door open*

Astrid - Hey when we left was the backdoor open

Valka - *look and sees it* No

*Astrid goes up stairs and sees Hiccup not in his room*

Astrid - Hiccup not in the room neither

Astrid - Hiccup *going back there with Valka*, Hic..., *Sees Hiccup on his

knees* Hiccup *kneeing down next to him* why are you...

*Astrid and Valka see that his guitar is broken on the ground*

Valka - Who did this

Hiccup - My dad and Heather, I couldn't do nothing because Snotlout held me

back, her friends and my mom just watch

Astrid - Because of yesterday

*Hiccup nods*

*Valka walks back into the house*

Astrid - Hiccup you can't just let them stop you, not when you came so far

Hiccup - What the point they finally won, and I lost they're right

I am a loser, a brat, and a nobody, I'm just not meant to be a music artist

so what the point of me even trying anymore

Astrid - Hiccup that just your negative thoughts talking you can't let this stop you

Hiccup - What the point it obvious that I'm not meant to be a music artist, I'm

done trying, you know at some point you just gotta stop living up here and

start living down here, so what the point

*Astrid slaps Hiccup to wake him up*

Astrid - Wake up Hiccup this isn't you

*Hiccup looks at Astrid shocked*

Astrid - You can't just give up like that,... when I was 10 and I ran away

those first 10 days I just wanted to give up and die because no-one would

accept me because of what I am but I didn't because I knew deep inside that I'm still

me and I know that somebody out there would accept me for who I am not just as a cat,

but as a human that when you found me, and you saw me as a human, I never gave up and

I didn't give up on my dream either and that was because of you, if it wasn't for you I

wouldn't be here right now, that because you never gave up on me, the Hiccup I love

wouldn't give up right now, he would get back up because this is who he is he is

that loser, brat, and nobody that everybody hate because he knows who he is on

the inside and out and they can't change that, life and people will always knock

us down, but we choose whether or not to get back up because we all fall down, and

we do that so we can learn to pick ourselves up

*Hiccup lift his head up a little, then remember something Valka told him*

Hiccup - Don't ever let somebody tell you, you can't do something...

You got a dream you gotta protect it...

If you want something... go get it... period

*Hiccup got up as well as Astrid*

Hiccup - You're right I'm not gonna let a broken guitar stop me from performing this is

who I am whether they like it or not this is my dream and I'm going to go get it

Astrid - Now that the Hiccup I know

*Both kiss*

Hiccup - Oh and thank you for slapping me

Astrid - No problem, I couldn't lose you because I wouldn't know what to do

without you

Hiccup - *Smiles* Come on let get to the talent show

Valka - Not without this

*Hiccup and Astrid turn and see her hold a new guitar*

Hiccup - I don't understand how

Valka - *walks up to them* I figured one day your father will break your guitar, so

I took money from his dumbass and hid this just incase

Hiccup - What would I do without the both of you

*Hiccup hugs them both*

Hiccup - Now come on we got a talent show to get to


	7. Chapter 7

Scene 29 (Talent Show)

*Crowd is clapping*

Gobber - Alright up next is Heather Prescott

*Crowd is clap and cheer,as Heather walks on the stage to the mic*

Judge 1 - Alright, what are you singing

Heather - A song by me it about me being miss popularity

Judge 1 - Alright good luck

*Toothless signs*

(Start playing Jordan Pruitt - Miss Popularity)

She's a walking casting call

A fashion runway doll

Her 4.0 comes naturally

She's good at everything

She's got a following

An entourage of copy queens

No need to try out for the school play

You know she'll get the lead anyway

Yeah

She's the girl that you love to hate

She's a heart stopping double take

Everyone knows that she's got it made

Workin' hard to be

Miss Popularity

She wears the cutest clothes

She has the latest phone

And all the right accessories

Her skin's like porcelain

Her hair is perfect and

Sometimes she really gets to me

She's gorgeous and you know she knows it

She's a size zero and she loves to show it

Yeah

She's the girl that you love to hate

She's a heart stopping double take

Everyone knows that she's got it made

Workin' hard to be

Miss Popularity

She's the girl that you love to hate

She's a heart stopping double take

Everyone knows that she's got it made

Workin' hard to be

Miss Popularity

She's every teacher's pet

There ain't no guy that she can't get

Her daddy Ken is loaded

and her mommy drives a pink corvette

Woah(3x)

Workin' hard to be

Miss Popularity

She's the girl that you love to hate

She's a heart stopping double take

Everyone knows that she's got it made

Workin' hard to be

Miss Popularity

She's the girl that you love to hate

She's a heart stopping double take

Everyone knows that she's got it made

Workin' hard to be

Miss Popularity

(End of Jordan Pruitt - Miss Popularity)

*Crowd claps*

Toothless - Thanks god

*Gobber comes out*

Gobber - Thank you Heather alright let's bring our next contestant

Scene 30 (School enterance)

*Hiccup,Valka,and Astrid arrives at the school*

Valka - Wait Hiccup,Astrid I just want to let you both know that I'm

proud of you both and I couldn't ask for a better grandson or granddaughter you both

made me very proud and it don't matter if y'all win or lose just be yourself and

forever be yourself don't let no one change you

Hiccup - Thanks and we couldn't ask for a better... a better mom

*They all hug*

Astrid - Wait what about Rita

Hiccup - Screw Rita with her trynna be looking ass and Stoick too

*Valka and Astrid laugh*

Valka - Oh and just know I'm gonna kill your father when this is over

Hiccup - *chuckles* Damn right

*All enter the school*

Scene 31 (Talent Show)

Gobber - Thank you Tommy well that everyone

Valka - Wait you got 2 more contestant

*Hiccup and Astrid shows up*

Gobber - Oh, Hiccup and Astrid I was wondering when you two would show up

Hiccup - Yeah we just got a little tied up, but we're good now

*Rita and Stoick sees them*

Stoick - What the f-

Ice Cream Shop Owner - LANGUAGE *Quietly yelling*

Gobber - Alright we'll give you two a minute to get ready

*Hiccup and Astrid head backstage*

Toothless - Jesus man I thought y'all wasn't going to show up

Hiccup - We ran into a problem

Toothless - Which is

Astrid - Heather and his dad destroyed his guitar

Toothless - You serious

Hiccup - Yeah, but I got another one

Toothless - Awesome

Hiccup - Also me and Astrid are dating now

Toothless - See like I said love birds

Astrid - Oh shut up

Heather - Oh, look the crybaby finally got off his feet isn't this cute

Astrid - You better step away bitch *walking up, but got pulled by Hiccup*

Hiccup - Babe Babe chill

Tuffnut - Wait you two are dating now

Ruffnut - Wow, didn't know you were into freaks Hiccup

Snotlout - Maybe because he is a freak

Heather - Yeah he is and beside it doesn't matter that you're here I still win

Hiccup - We'll see about that

Gobber - Alright give it up for Astrid Hofferson

Hiccup - Good luck

Astrid - Thanks *gives a quick kiss on the lips*

*Crowd claps*

*Astrid and Toothless came out*

*She went to the mic as Toothless set up*

Judge 1 - What you're singing

Astrid - A cover it called Courage by Haruka Tomatsu

Judge 1 - Alright good luck

*Astrid nods at Toothless*

(Start singing Courage by Amalee)

Somehow, I've gone and lost my way

All this time, I've led myself astray

By following your blinding light and fragile footsteps

Though lost, within a guideless haze

Looking for a way out of this maze

I'll never let a sole regret rain down on me

I will call infinitely

Screaming, until they hear me

Our breathtaking, endless journey starts at last,

Beginning with your cue –

It's time to shine, it's waiting for you!

The world you once created inside your dreams, is brought to life

As it now leads you and I across the distant sky

We'll set out toward that steady light,

And though our dreams may change,

We will always keep it in our sight

Hey, so bring it on my way

Barely visible ahead,

Is the hope we're searching for, you said

Although these scars are meant to heal, I'll keep them with me

At last, there's something I can gain,

So for this, I will take all the pain – and more

And this alone, is all I need, it's worth the price

Know if you still feel lonely

Inside your perfect story

This sky I have brought you is only just a taste of something more

Of what's in store

Even with no end sight

And though my feet are on the ground

The wind has made me light and suddenly I feel spellbound

The world you once created inside your dreams, lives on somewhere

It's a future I would like to find and live my life

We are unique, like two bright stars

And in this world we will be loved

For who we truly are

Ah, so bring it on my way

Let's go find a new adventure,

Traveling the world, though I know

In my heart, we may part separate ways

So for a little while more, can we just stay as we are?

I've put my faith in you and I'll always believe

The world you once created inside your dreams, is brought to life

As it now leads you and I across the distant sky

Our future melts into one dream

And in this miracle lies the boundary that we will transcend

Once more, it's not the end

The world you once created inside your dreams, is brought to life

As it now leads you and I across the distant sky

We'll set out toward that steady light,

And though our dreams may change,

We will always keep it in our sight

Till our dreams unite

Ah, so bring it on my way

*Crowd cheer and claps*

Gobber - Thank you Astrid that song was great

*Astrid leaves the stage to Hiccup and hug each other*

Hiccup - You did amazing

Astrid - Thanks we all need some courage in our life and you were

mines

Hiccup - What you said was so corny

Astrid - I know

*Hiccup simles and kiss her*

Astrid - Now it your turn

Hiccup - Yeah *un-zip his guitar bag and got his new red and black guitar*

Astrid - That look awesome

Hiccup - *Smiling* Thanks, and remember when I told you the song I wrote is for something

big

Astrid - Yeah

Hiccup - This is it and now it time to go out with a bang

*Hiccup nods at Gobber*

Gobber - Alright our final contestant is Hiccup Haddock

*Crowd claps as he walks to the mic*

Gobber - Good luck Hiccup

Hiccup - Thanks

Ruffnut - Wait we destroyed his guitar he got another one

Heather - No way

Rita - Stoick look *pointing at Hiccup*

Stoick - How in the f-

Ice Cream Shop Owner - LANGUAGE *Quietly yelling*

Judge 1 - What you're singing

Hiccup - Live enough to become the hero it a song I wrote

Judge 2 - Sound interesting why that

Hiccup - It about overcoming people who are down saying you and becoming the hero of your

own story,you see I had this dream of becoming a music artist when I was 10, but my father

and my mother never believe in me and they push me down saying you'll never

be one, including my old friend Heather we used to be friends until she started

bullying me, despite me having Toothless and my grandma Valka I was on the road to

suicide, but then I found Astrid and she made me see hope again along with Toothless

and my grandma they taught me how to fight again and how to not let anyone push

me down no matter what they say,that why I want to thanks Toothless, my mother figure

Valka and my beautiful g.f. Astrid for helping me get this far

Crowd - Awww

Hiccup - This song for y'all and for anybody out there being who they want to be no

matter what people say if you have a dream go it period, and become the hero of your

own story

*Hiccup nods at Toothless*

(Start singing Live long enough to become the hero by Natewantstobattle)

I'm down but you know I'm not out

I've got another round

Second wind and it's picking me up

Right off the ground

I'm coming back again

Can't break me I'm not givin' up

I gotta prove them wrong

Take your time 'cause I'm not taking mine

I gotta stand up strong

Voice in my head said to keep on going

Don't let 'em see you bleed don't want your weakness showing

Need you to see me

If you could just believe me

Tell me it'll all be fine

That's a lie if I don't reach out then how could it be mine?

Need you to see me

And know what it's like to be me

If you could just believe me

Lost sight and my knuckles are white

Not gonna break and bend

My whole world was crumbling down

But I'll still mend

My bones my skin breaking down wearing thin

Won't break my will no I'm not giving in

What doesn't kill you's bound to come back for another

You gotta fall you wanna walk out stronger

Voice in my head said to keep on going

Don't let 'em see you bleed don't want your weakness showing

Need you to see me

If you could just believe me

Tell me it'll all be fine

That's a lie if I don't reach out then how could it be mine?

Need you to see me

And know what it's like to be me

If you could just believe me

I've found the strength and now I know where I can confide

I've found a way to tame my own monster inside

I've made my way and now I see it I can reach it now

Hold on to me be sure you've got it memorized

Yeah we'll survive the night

Voice in my head said to keep on going

Don't let 'em see you bleed don't want your weakness showing

Need you to see me

If you could just believe me

Tell me it'll all be fine

That's a lie if I don't reach out then how could it be mine?

Need you to see me

And know what it's like to be me

If you could just believe me

(End of Live long enough to become the hero by Natewantstobattle)

*Crowd cheer and clap loudly than they ever did before, even Rita*

*Hiccup and Toothless walks off the stage*

Astrid - That song was just ... wow

Hiccup - I told you it was for something big

Heather - The crowd may think you did amazing, but it ain't over

yet

Hiccup - Whatever Heather if you win you win it doesn't matter we're just

going to keep doing our own thing *walks away with Astrid and Toothless*

Valka - You both did amazing

Hiccup and Astrid - Thanks

Hiccup - Now let's see what the judges say *taking Astrid hand*

Astrid - Jinx by the way

Hiccup - damn it *hands her a dollar*

Toothless - *laugh* Hey Valka

Valka - Hey Toothless nice job out there

Toothless - Thanks... will you marry me

All 3 except Toothless - What

Toothless - Nothing

Gobber - Alright the judges had made their decision and the winner

is... *confused* Heather

*Crowd claps in confusion except for Stoick,Rita,Hiccup,Astrid,Valka,and Toothless*

*Heather comes to get her trophy and her "record deal"*

Toothless - Y'all know why she won don't y'all

All 3 - Yep

Valka - Jinx

Hiccup - Damn *Him and Astrid hands Valka a dollar*

Toothless - How

Hiccup - Their plan b they pay the judges a lot of money to let her win just

incase I still perform

Astrid - This is some bs

Valka - I'm still gonna kill you're father

Hiccup - It doesn't matter what matters is that we got each other and

the people know that we should do this as a career and we were great out there

*Rita walks up to them*

Rita - Even though Heather won... you still did great out there, you too

Astrid you both did amazing... but I'm still on your father side *walks away*

Astrid - Huh she said we were amazing even you, you think she still may have

a chance to have a mother-son relationship with you

Hiccup - Maybe *smiles* maybe

Heather - I just want say thank you ...

Fishlegs - *taking the mic* Yeah,yeah,yeah but it was a good talent show wasn't it

*crowd cheers*

Fishlegs - And despite Heather winning

Heather - Huh

Stoick - Huh

Hiccup - Huh

Fishlegs - Me and the other record company ceos decided to help Hiccup,Astrid

and Toothless with creating their own record company

*Crowd cheers*

Toothless - Come on let's get up there

*All 3 of them got up on the stage*

Heather - NO this is un-

*Astrid punch Heather*

Astrid - Will you shut the hell up you skank

*Heather walks off the stage angry*

Hiccup - Nice one

Fishlegs - Congrats we know it bogus that she won, but we know and the crowd

knows that Hiccup is the real winner

*crowd cheers*

Fishlegs - Is there anything you wanna say *giving him the mic*

Hiccup - I really didn't expect this, but I don't know if I deserve this...

*Astrid laugh and Toothless takes the mic*

Toothless - Ok I see where this is going, Hiccup don't think he deserve this even

though we all know he really won what do y'all think

*crowd cheers and scream do it*

Hiccup - *takes the mic* ...Ok

*crowd cheers*

*Hiccup takes Astrid hand*

Fishlegs - So, what would you like to name your group record company

Hiccup -... Give Heart Records

*End of The Music Within*

(Ending song High Hopes by Panic at the disco)


End file.
